Will you take care of Hedwig?
by zygomatic
Summary: Harry writes a note to Ginny which will be sent if he dies in the war. OneShot. HarryGinny. No HBP Spoilers.


A/N: This was written a while ago, and I have just gotten around to posting. Hope you like it at least a little bit andplease review! D

Dearest Ginny,

If you are reading this it means I have moved on. I am sorry that I left you. Can you please do some things for me, though? Please?

Thank you, love. My first thing is: make sure that everyone gets the story right. I defeated Voldemort and now everyone and their brother will talk about me. Make sure they no the truth. Make sure they know the real Harry Potter, the one you always saw.

Tell everyone that I was terrified. Tell everyone that I never thought of myself as a hero. Tell them that I was always getting in trouble, and that I sucked at making potions without loads of help. Tell them that I had stinky feet. Tell them that I hated eating my vegetables, that my grades were far from the best, that I snorted when I laughed sometimes. Make them understand that I was never the perfect person that they always thought I was.

My second request is simple. Don't ever forget me, please. Keep that special place in your heart for me, because one day we are going to meet again. When that time comes we can share the stories we will both have from our time apart. I loved, and still do, you.

You are a truly amazing person. I feel extremely lucky that you were mine for that short period of time. When I was with you my world was brighter, happier, just plain BETTER. It was amazing. I was one lucky bloke to have gotten to hold, love and kiss you.

Which brings me to my third and final request- LIVE. Don't shut down. Don't stop smiling (I have always loved your smile. You're two front teeth are a bit crooked and it's so cute!), laughing (I also love how sometimes you laugh so hard you snort, and then you laugh harder making everyone in the room laugh with you.) and having fun. Live life to the fullest, Hun. For me. Which means please let yourself fall in love again.

Wow. Let me be honest with you, those words were hard to write. I got shivers down my spine just thinking about you loving someone who isn't me.

You have to do it, though, Gin. I want you to be happy. Meet someone, fall in love, have seven children and a dog named Snuffles. Those were the things you wanted to do with me, that I would have loved to do with you, but the chance has been taken away from us. Do it with some else. Please? For me?

When I look down at you from my place in wherever we go when we die, give me something to look at. Let me see you happy.

Can I tell you something? I know I probably shouldn't, it will probably make you upset- but I want you to know just how much I love you.

I was going to ask you to marry me as soon as I got back.

The reason I didn't do it before I left was because I didn't want to make it harder if you had accepted (which I am only assuming you would. You may not love me, I'm pretty sure you do, though. In fact I'm positive. I'm right, aren't I? Please let me br right or I'll look like a total fool in this letter. I think I'm right, though...) and I died, like I did. I'm sorry I left you; I swear I didn't want to. I love you so much it hurts. Please don't let this news make you angrier with me or anything. I know that it may have not been wise to tell you, but my heart told me that I had to, that you would have wanted to know.

Gin, you are amazing (I cannot say it enough). You are special. You have a horrible temper (Just kidding, dear. Okay, maybe not.). You are beautiful (even when you are upset or mad). You are perfect.

Please Ginny, do the things I asked you and add one more to it- remember how much I will always love you.

I know you're probably really upset right now. I'm sorry. Just please don't be upset to long- I want you to be happy.

You are allowed to hurt. You are allowed to grieve. You are allowed to be mad. You are NOT allowed to let these things rule your life. (I believe a very smart person once said these things to me. Yes, you are smart- don't look too shocked. Okay maybe look a little shocked- you're adorable when you are shocked).

Ginevra Molly Weasley (though I wish it was Potter), I love you and I miss you, have a fantastic life. Good-Bye for now.

Yours forever (for death will not ruin out love nor will it part us),

Harry James Potter

P.S. Since I'm dead (that is a very odd thing to write), will you please adopt Hedwig? At the moment she is without a home, ya know, since I'm dead (still very odd).

Love again, your Harry


End file.
